


The Blood Of The Innocent Lamb

by Cozy_coffee



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Slavery, Barebacking, Cage Fights, Community: spnkink_meme, Explicit Sexual Content, Forced, Hurt Dean Winchester, Kidnapped Dean Winchester, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-01
Updated: 2011-06-01
Packaged: 2018-07-12 10:59:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7100167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cozy_coffee/pseuds/Cozy_coffee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A fill for the spnkink_meme prompt; OMC/Dean, Naked Combat, 15 years old Dean is kidnapped and forced to have a naked combat with some older man. The winner get to fuck the loser, unfortunately Dean loses and has to endure being fucked by the older man.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Blood Of The Innocent Lamb

An innocent child stolen away from his cherishing family. A youthful warrior forced into battle. He has no name in the arena of blood and bone and fierce battle. In fragile strength he desperately fights to win, to prevent his destiny as the innocent lamb thrown to the snarling wolves. 

Being knocked down is just the beginning. His limbs buckle, his body aches; bile ascends in the back of his throat. Dean swallows thickly as he lashes out, but a swift kick to the back of his knobby knees sends him down to the floor and into the land of predators. Tears come then, rising up and spilling hot down his freckled cheeks. 

The fear is alive in his heart, twisting and coiling, surging shivers through his body as the beast advances on him. He does not submit. He lashes out, fights with every bit of strength he has. It is all futility. The beast is bigger, stronger; his horrendous backhand sends Dean him down to his belly on the floor, bruised cheek pressed into the mat. Baby soft skin is cut and bleeding, painted with black and purple, and yellow hues of bruises marking his thin frame. 

There is no prep, no leniency—only the vicious ministrations of the beast. The man fucks like he fights, fierce and unforgiving, snarling and huffing against Dean's neck as he pins him down the mat. The hand gripping him by the back of his neck pushes him down harder, Dean struggles, even as he is maliciously assaulted, he fights to be free. 

His cheeks are wet with tears, his heartbreak sobs rattling his bruised ribcage. There’s no finesse or rhythm of the man, mostly mindless rutting. His hulking body crushes Dean down to the dirty floor, the man outweighs the young teen easily; he is capable of holding Dean under him as his hips rut like a beast in heat. The man's balls are enormous and heavy, painfully slapping against Dean's ass. 

The roar of the crowd cheering drowns out Dean’s broken wailing, hushes the sobs which rattle his chest. The guests are enjoying the show, sick perverts, pimps and whores and unfeeling individuals who care not of the prosperity of a pure youngster. 

Dean is so cold, he shivers violently. His muscles bunch and twitch, contractions jerking his body as his hot tears seems to burn the flesh from his cheeks as he sobs. His ass ached fiercely, pink rim burning where he is stretched wide by the man's massive cock. Hips’ still working frantically, Dean feels every long, bulging inch of the cock ramming inside him and ripping deep into his gut; the agony is disgusting, nauseating, throbbing red hot like a fire and coiling in his gut, twisting his intestines. 

The initial push that broke him open nearly brought him to the unconscious, his vision morphing into black spots and twinkling white specks, yet good will was not granted to him. He was forced to remain awaked as he endured the man’s wrath, unable to leave this world of suffering behind. Dean's body shakes almost violently, breaths coming quickly while his heart hammers against his sore ribcage as the man pumps his hips jackhammering and quick, falling into a sloppy, rhythmless pace. 

The man is a vicious stud; the harsh fuck goes on for what appears like an unfathomable length of time, his pig grunts and huffing mingling with Dean's whimpering and the crowd cheering. When a hand reaches down to fondle his cock, the soft flesh doesn’t to rise to full mast. Dean flinches, attempting to jerk away from the touch.

He claws at the ground, endeavoring to escape, but the hand grips his flesh and nails cut in deep, breaking into the skin. He cries out, big, wet tears trickling down his cheeks as the man sets up an even more punishing pace, knocking their air out of his lungs. It seems like the man wishes for him to come, he jerks Dean off, but there is no pleasure for the teen to enjoy. His flesh remains soft. 

The man snarls into his ear, breathe moist and wet, his other hand clamps tightly over Dean's mouth to muffle his whimpers. Dean’s gasping now as the throbbing pain inside him roars hot like smoldering embers, his breaths are coming short and fast, almost hitting the level of hyperventilation as the man plows into him. 

The crowd is much louder now that the man shows signs of climaxing, they scream ‘breed him, breed the bitch!’ and the walls seem to rattle as Dean screams while he is ripped open. The man's hips punch forward one last time, cock digging in as deep as it can go, he spills long and hard. 

Dean can feel the blood between his legs, trickling out of his hole as the man keeps forcing himself in deeper. The little hole stretches wider, the skin splits, soaking Dean in red. The colors blend when the man comes, white and red blooming cheery pink. 

The man is still fucking roughly in and out of Dean’s asshole and jerking his soft cock when the pain swarms Dean's body, becoming too much for his mind to tolerate. Darkness swarms in, his mind blurs hazy around the edges. As the world disappears, Dean prays to a God he doesn’t believe in, begging for salvation from this Hellish world. 

He comes to at some point later, came back to the confine of his cage, soiled and used. His abductors give him a glass of water, and a few scraps of bread, but Dean’s stomach is unable to enjoy the meal; bile rises in his throat when he feels a thick trickle of cum and blood leak out of his puffy red hole. 

He can hear in the distance, in the arena, the groaning of a man and the crying of a wailing young lady; another fuck battle is seething, and when he looks to the left to the cage next to him, he notices the girl is not there. She is another victim, like Dean. Another innocent child stolen away from her loving family. A young fighter forced into battle. 

Another lamb thrown to the wolves. 

♥ END ♥

**Author's Note:**

> [Written for this prompt!](http://spnkink-meme.livejournal.com/44347.html?thread=10513211#/t10513211)


End file.
